buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Buddyfight Fanfic: Buddy Island, Chapter 8: Island Day 1
Ruby’s POV I yawn and stretch as I get up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I expected to be in my bed on the ship, but when I opened my eyes, I remembered that the ship sank and we were all left on this island. I sighed and got up, looking around. The others were all over the place, lying against rocks, on the ground, and when I looked up, Nanai was still sitting in the tree, asleep like she always slept in trees. I sighed, I was worried about Nanai, she seemed so distant now, and she wouldn’t tell me why. Nanai was always open, she loved to laugh and she was very affectionate, always up for a warm hug and never discriminates, but now, it was like she was trying to shut the world out, and it worried me. There was a time when I had considered it, becoming alone, but I knew that it wasn’t good, that’s why I had my family, and later on, my buddy monster, Drum. Speak of the dragon, Drum was waking up, now, too. He yawned and sighed, rubbing his eyes, too. “Morning Ruby, you got any food on yah…?” He mumbled, and I sighed. “Sorry, Drum, not at the moment.” I say, and he opened his eyes. “Hey, what’s wrong, kid? You don’t seem like you’re usual self in the morning. What’s up?” He asked, moving closer to me. I sighed and looked up at the tree Nanai was in, Vion sleeping at the foot of her tree. Drum followed my gaze, then sighed. “It’s Nanai, isn’t it?” He asked, and I sighed sadly and nodded. “Yeah, she worries me. It’s like she’s a whole different person now, different from the girl I’d hang out with along with Jin. It’s like she’s not the girl we know anymore.” I say, and Drum sighed, standing up in his mini form and beginning to fix me up a bit. “Look, kid, I’m worried about her, too, but right now, I’m pretty sure that this is hard for everyone. I mean, look, I can tell that even Scarlet’s having a hard time.” Drum said, and I turned to Scarlet. She was asleep, like the others, but she was holding her bag, hugging it, even. I looked at the others, Cyan, Sorin, Haku, Raph, Luna, all the others, and I got what Drum was trying to say. “I guess your right, Drum, but Nai’s always had that secret side of her that she never shared to anyone. I’m just worried that it might consume her, change her forever.” I say, and Drum sighed as he used his finger to gently comb out my long tangled hair. “I know, we all do, but if she won’t tell us, there’s nothing we can do except help her along with a bit of space, and that goes for everyone. Now, we have to be a real team, to get through this alive. Ok, Ruby?” Drum asked, giving me that look that I just couldn’t ignore. I sighed and nodded. “Ok, Drum, I’ll try not to worry too much.” I say, and he smiled. “That’s the spirit! Now, I need a bit of grub, maybe we can go catch some more fish?” He asked, and I smiled. “Ok then.” I say, getting up and beginning to follow Drum to the lake’s edge. I looked back one more time, looking up at Nanai, and sighed. I hope we were all going to be ok. ~Berith’s POV~ I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder. “Berith, come on, dude, get up! Breakfast is ready, and if you don’t get up, you won’t get any.” The voce of Sochiro came, and I groaned, sitting up. “Fine, fine, I’m up, I’m up.” I say, rubbing my eyes. I sighed, getting up and stretching, limbering up a little. I soon followed Sochiro back to the others and sat down with them. “Glad you’re finally up, but someone’s still asleep who would be a pain to wake up.” Mordred said, and nodded upwards. I turned and saw that Nanai was still asleep. “You think we should leave her?” Haku joked, but Vion growled and glared at him, smacking him over the head. “Ow! I was just kidding!” He said, and Vion said nothing, but ate his fish. I noticed another on a stick stuck in the ground next to him, I guess he was saving it for Nanai. Seiger, Zlatorog, Jeanne’s dragon and Abend were at the lake, catching fish themselves and drinking the water, also taking a cooling swim. “So, after breakfast, what are we doing? Continuing or waiting to fully wake up? I think I’d fancy a swim.” Arthur said, and we agreed that we would swim later. Jin, who sat beside me, was strangely quiet, which was odd, since he was the one known for always being cheerful. I looked around and saw that everyone was odd a bit. Sorin, Haku and Mordred were all together on one log, whispering, but Cyan was ignoring them completely, feeding Mimic some fish. Scarlet kept looking at the lake, as if she was worried about Seiger, and Luna was sitting next to Raph, both of whom were discussing silently. Arthur was with Baku, Baku saying nothing and Arthur munching on his fish. Ruby was fine, she and Drum were quietly eating, and Sochiro was also pretty quiet, I guess this had a big impact on all of us. We finished eating pretty fast, and Vion, Ruby, Drum, Jin and Phoenix went to wake Nanai up, and low and behold, she had been awake since sunrise, she just lay there since then. She joined us, and like a pro, jumped out of her second clothes layer and dove into the lake, only splashing a tiny bit, swimming into the depths of the lake without a second thought. “Nai, wait up!” Vion yelled, turning to his mini form and diving into the water after her. For some reason, I smiled. “Last one in’s a broken Deck Case Core (the blue gem part)!” I yelled, shedding my clothes except for my pants, leaving my deck on dry land and diving in. Couldn’t get all my clothes wet when I only had 1 extra set, now could I? Everyone followed and soon, we were all in the lake, laughing and enjoying while we still could. I came up to the surface and laughed, splashing around. “Argh!” Someone yelled, and I turned to see that I had splashed Scarlet. She shook off of the water and gave me an evil grin. “You’re gettin’ it now, kid!” She yelled, and I yelled and swam away, the two of us laughing. “I’ll save you, Berith!” Cyan yelled, and swam after her. “Cyan, come back here, slow down!” Sorin called, swimming after him. “Hey Terumi, get back here!” Mordred yelled, and he and Haku followed him. In no time at all, most of us were splashing each other, laughing and enjoying, until, “AH!” We all stopped and turned to see that it was Nanai who had screamed. “Vion Lette that is NOT funny!” She yelled, and tackled him. “Ah! I’ve awakened the beast! Help me, she’s gonna kill me!” Vion exaggerated, and Nanai laughed out. “You’d better run, Dragon Emperor, cause I’mma commin’!” She yelled, and swam after him. We all laughed and I sighed. At lease we could all relax for a bit, but how long would it last? ~Sorin’s POV~ We had all gone out of the water and were drying up. It was a warm day, like an island in the tropics, meaning we were closer to the equator, maybe near the Philippines? I didn’t know, since I’ve never been here. Obviously, it was fricking uncharted! Why WOULD I have come here before? We were just resting as Jeanne, Soichiro, Raph and Luna were planning our next moves, along with Ruby, Drum, Scarlet and Baku. Arthur was “tanning” by the shore and Seiger was eating his fill now while he still could since our lunch might not be so bountiful, so he and all the buddies who could eat raw fish, meaning Seiger, Vion in his dragon form, Abend, Zlatorog, who was eating lake weeds, Ark Giraffa was also eating fish, along with Bladewing. Right now, I was wondering how everyone was doing, in truth. I knew I was doing fine, this thing didn’t really phase me. Civilization wasn’t so kind either, and I’m pretty sure that I’ll be able to survive here, even on my own. I was new in this group, but right now, I was wondering what was going on with everyone? Cyan seemed fine in a sense, he was still cheery, but somewhat less hyper, and what SERIOUSLY worried me, is that if we all turned out like Nanai. To me, it was like she was going to turn cannibalistic or murderous at any minute just to get back. Well, why would she? She’s got her fame as a cover pop singer, she and Vion have they’re futures set out for themselves, something worth going back to. Me? I think my parents are celebrating my disappearance right now. Ok, back to earlier. Nanai seemed like she was gonna kill us, just to get back, but hey, all stars do something dumb, even if they’re still young, and if she killed us here, there would be no witnesses except for Vion, who I doubt she wouldn’t spare. It was only a matter of time until we were at each other’s throats and killing each other if we were on here long enough, the diva’s already gone ahead and shown us what we could become, but hey, people are different. Maybe Berith or Sochiro will be the first ones drawing the weapon. I looked over and saw Mordred and Haku talking amongst themselves, and I could tell it wasn’t good, but I kept my distance. So what if I knew them? I wasn’t gonna get dragged into they’re own mess when I could be distant and survive. Everything was fine until I heard splashing and looked to the lake, only to see Ark Giraffa messing with Mimic. “Hey, stop it!” Cyan yelled, and ran over, getting in between Ark Giraffa and Mimic, right in the path of Giraffa’s horns. The Dual Dragon roared and got set as Cyan picked up Mimic and tried to back away, but it was hard since he was up to his knees in water. Giraffa began to thrust his horns forewords, shaking his horns around, only making the kid stumble and become even more scared. “Help!” He cried, and everyone turned to him. Something in his voice made me click and I got up, running over to him. “Cyan!” I yelled, and Ark Giraffa turned to me. I got in between them and held my arms out, trying my best to shield the kid from the enraged dragon. He growled at me and continued to charge. Now, he was lashing out at me! I grabbed Giraffa’s horns at the tips, which was easier said than done since they were quite sharp. “Get out of here, kid!” I yelled, looking back at him for a second. Cyan nodded and got up, running back to the shore, where he was met by Ruby. “Are you ok, Cyan?” She asked, and he nodded. “Yeah, Ark Giraffa is scary. Will Sorin be ok?” He asked, and I grunted a bit as I tried to hold back the dragon, who was still pushing against me. “I’ll be fine, kid! As long as he doesn’t-“ But it was too late, the wind picked up and swirled around Ark Giraffa and I. Before I knew it, I was holding onto one of his now bigger horns, and I was hanging over the water as he rared up and tried to shake me off. “Dangit, why do I have to be the one doing this?!?!” I yelled, hanging on for dear life. Ark Giraffa seemed to have 3 sizes, one was his mini form, when he was as big as, say, a cat? His second was the one before, when he was still grappling with me, he was about as tall as me, and now, he had his full size, which was about 5 times my normal height, and when he stood on his hind legs, it was too high for me to count. “A little help here!! Mordred, control you’re buddy!” I yelled, and Mordred got up and walked to the water’s edge. “GIRAFFA!!!” He yelled so loud that everyone except me covered they’re ears. Giraffa stopped and lowered, shaking me off at last. I simply let go and fell into the water as Giraffa sized down to size 1. I gasped as the others pulled me up out of the water. “You ok, Sorin?” Jin asked as he and Arthur helped me up. “Yeah, dude, that was a pretty bad shake, and a pretty bad fall. You ok?” Arthur asked, and I groaned. “I’m fine, but I do NOT wanna repeat that!” I say as we walk back to the shore. I was already dry, now I was wet again, and even my clothes were wet, plus, my bag was lost during the storm, so I had no extra clothes, and the water wasn’t so warm either. “You ok, Terumi?” Mordred asked, and I nodded. “Yeah, what got Giraffa so mad, anyways? He’s not usually like that, attacking humans.” I say, and Mordred nods. “Guess this island’s getting to him, too.” He said, and I nodded. See? It was only around 10 in the morning, and 2 people almost died! I doubt this could get any worse, but as everyone is in this type of situation, I was wrong. ~Raph’s POV, at around 1:45pm~ “Keep moving, guys! No one can get left behind!” I called as we walked through the jungle. We were going to have to keep moving throughout the day to be able to find out if there was any civilization or other life on this island, coz all we’ve found so far are a few small birds, normal bugs, and fish. Plus that snake that Arthur found and Nanai cast away. We walked in no specific formation, but me, Luna, Soichiro and Jeanne were in front, leading the gang. “Alright, we’re traveling southwards across the island, and hopefully, we’ll meet some other people on this island.” Jeanne said, and the rest of us 3 nodded. “Alright, we should hopefully make it to another lake before nightfall, as there were many, but if not, we’ll have to make do with fruits we find.” Soichiro added, just as we heard a voice. “Hey, look! It’s a fruit!” Cyan’s voice came, and we all turned to see that kid already flying up with Mimic to retrieve the mysterious fruit. “Wait! Cyan, it’s not safe, don’t-“ But Sorin was cut off by the sound of a snapping stem as Cyan plucked the fruit from the branch. He sniffed it and smiled. “Ooh~! Smells yummy!” He said, and without any second thought, began to eat it. “Hey, Cyan, that might not be safe, we don’t really know anything about this place, that might not be safe for human consumption.” Vion warned as Cyan continued to munch on the fruit. “But it seems ok right now, it tasted great, too!” Cyan replied, his voice muffled by the fruit flesh in his mouth. “Plus, there are more for everyone!” He finished, and pointed upwards. We looked up and gasped. “Those are a LOT of fruits!” Arthur breathed. We were looking straight up at a canopy filled with fruits, all just waiting to be picked. “Dibs on that one!” Drum yelled and jumped into the air, snagging one and landing on a branch. He licked his lips as he eagerly eyed the berry, he took a bite and his eyes lit up. “Ruby, these are awesome! You gotta try one!” He called, plucking another one off of a branch and tossing to the girl. She caught it and looked at it, and I looked at it over her shoulders with Luna and Jin. “You think it’s safe to eat?” Jin asked, and Ruby shrugged, if Drum and Cyan are fine, then they should be ok to eat.” She said, looking at it. The fruit looked more like a vegetable, it was like an eggplant, except for the fact it was on a tree, and even from here, it smelled sweet. Ruby put the fruit to her mouth and took a small bite, chewing it for a second. “So? How does it taste?” I asked, and she swallowed, then looked at it. “I think I’m gonna go get a few more.” She said, and began to climb one of the trees. “Great, now I want one. High time we had a lunch break, anyways.” Arthur said, and he and Baku climbed a tree to get some, too. “Waddaya say, Luna? Wanna get some, too?” I asked, turning to the young woman by my side. “Alright.” She said, and we walked off to go get some lunch of our own. In no time, we were all in the trees or at they’re feet, munching on the sweet unknown berries we learned were safe to eat. The buddies were eating a lot, as usual, and we humans were also eating our fill, us who had bags packing some to go just in case. “Man, these are good! I bet they’re be worth a fortune back on the mainland!” Berith said, smiling. Haku nodded. “Mhm, bet they would. I wonder why they only grow here, but at least a few seeds have made it off of this island on sea birds.” Haku said, and I perked up. As a science teacher, I should have known that before. If there were plants, and more importantly, fruits, on this islands, a few sea birds should have eaten fruits, ingested the seeds, then flown off to another island or something, as some birds do fly over oceans, so that could mean only 2 things. It was either there were not long-flight sea birds here, which I highly doubt, or we were very far off of a cost of another country. That or we just so happened to never hear of fruits like this, which are indigenous to some country with an island. I looked down at my fruit and thought a moment if I had ever seen these before, but alas, I could think of nothing. We ate for a while, just resting since we had trekked for about 3 or 4 straight hours, and that wasn’t easy on the count of this place having a lot of plantation, so the ground wasn’t so even, there were a lot of branches in our way, and, we all had to stay together yet keep a good pace. I knew that this was too good to be true, a convenient food supply of delicious fruits right when we needed a lunch break, and they were safe for monsters and humans. There has to be some sort of catch, here. As I thought it over, I felt eyes on my back. I turned around just in time to see something flitting past my line of vision and into some other trees. I was intrigued, perhaps, another human? A yell broke the peaceful sounds and we all turned again to see that something was yanking on Sorin’s green hair. He was bent over as something hung from his ponytail, and when we realized what it was, we laughed a bit. “Looks like you have a new friend, Sorin. I think the little guy likes you.” Phoenix joked, and Jin chuckled. “Yeah, Sorr, that or he thought you’re ponytail was a vine.” He said, and Sorin growled. “Would you just get this thing off of me?!” He yelled, and the small monkey that hung onto his hair gave an indignant “eek!” and yanked on the ponytail. Sorin flipped backwards and hung by his knees on the branch, and the monkey jumped up and snagged his fruit. “Hey! That’s mine you little rascal!” Sorin called, swinging back up and grabbing the fruit back. The monkey sqeaked and squealed as he fought over the fruit with Sorin, then, something unexpected happened. Sorin began to laugh. “Ok! Ok! You can have it, jeez!” He finally said and let the little guy have the fruit. The little monkey smiled and ate the fruit, Sorin smiled and petted his head. We all raised our eyebrows at him, that was a new side of Sorin we didn’t know existed. Sorin looked up and gave us a confused look. “What?” He asked, and Cyan shrugged. “It’s nothing, you just, never acted like that before.” He trailed off, and Sorin froze. “W-Well, you guys obviously have never seen me around animals.” He said, trying to regain his composure. “Way to go, scar face, you just wrecked you’re rep.” Mordred mumbled, rolling his eyes and continuing to eat the fruit in his hands. A shrill cry broke out through the quiet and we all covered our ears as the yells continued and there was an additional very loud tree rustling. When we opened our eyes, we were surrounded by a troop of monkeys, and they looked mad as heck. “Looks like the little guy’s folks came to pick him up….” Sochiro muttered, and Sorin’s branch shook as the alpha male landed on it. Sorin froze, and the alpha turned to the baby monkey. He sulked and walked out of Sorin’s lap, walking underneath the alpha and to a female right behind him, now, nothing was stopping the alpha from ripping Sorin to shreds. “Sorin, stay very still.” I say, slowly, since I could feel about 10 monkeys eyeing me. Instead of not moving, Sorin slowly stood on his branch, looking down on the alpha, who was, on all fours, up until Sorin’s hipline, but when he stood, he was until Sorin’s chest. The alpha began to growl, bearing his fangs at Sorin, and Sorin growled back. A deep, threatening growl that I honestly thought wasn’t possible, but he was pulling it off. The alpha wasn’t letting up, he bore his fangs in the fullest, and Sorin fought back, bearing his own teeth as a show of dominance. He was going to fight on they’re playing field, this was bad, coz if he lost, we were ALL done for. That, or it was just him. Then, the alpha cried out and we all reacted, jumping off of our branches and making it to the ground. “RUN!!!” Ruby yelled from the back. “I know already, stop killing my ears!!!” Nanai yelled back, covering her ears as we continued to run ahead. The troop was after us, and in a jungle this dense, I don’t know if we would be able to make it far without them catching up to us. “Jeanne, what direction are we running to?!” Luna yelled over all the ruckus. “We’re running east!” She yelled back, and I growled as we ran. We were off course, but right now, I think what mattered more was getting the heck outta here! We ran for a few more minutes, the monkeys still at our heels. They were relentless, what got them so mad at Sorin?! Then, I gasped. I heard something that wasn’t good. Crashing water. A waterfall. I looked to the right and saw that we were running in the tree line right beside a river, and when I looked ahead, it just ended at a cliff. I looked back, and the troop was still hot on our heels. “Guys, we’re gonna have to jump!” I yelled, and the others freaked out. “What?! Raph, we’re gonna DIE!” Nanai yelled, and I groaned. “Nai, it’s our only option! If we turn around, a troop that size would easily catch up to us, and splitting up will only cause more problems.” I called, and she rolled her eyes. “Fine then!” She said, and began running even faster. What was she trying to do?!?! Once the trees stopped, we made it to the cliff, and Nani jumped straight over at top speed, and I got it. She was trying to jump as far as possible so that she wouldn’t hit any rocks near the fall it’s self. “NANAI!!!” Vion yelled, and turned to a dragon, whizzing right past us and diving down the cliff to catch his buddy. As I neared the cliff, I gulped, and as it came, I leapt off. I hope we all get out of this! Authors' Notes: This is part 4! The cliffhanger! To find out what happens next, you'd better wait for part 5, which will probably come out in the form of chapter 8 part, since this chapter is quite long, but anyways, hope you like part 4, which starts at Raph's POV. Ari, OUT! :) Category:Blog posts